


I'm Straight

by whosaysicareaboutit (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Harry thinks hes straight, Louis really really likes Harry, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/whosaysicareaboutit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry thinks he's straight as a ruler.</p>
<p>But in reality he's straighter then his hair.</p>
<p>And Louis has a big crush on him,</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like it. Then I'll continue. This is a trial run, so it'll only be up for a week if no one really likes it.

 

 

Though Louis would most likely never admit it, he fancied Harry. 

Okay that was a lie.

He liked Harry a lot more than words could describe, and that's good because a lot of his friends ship them or whatever.

But there's just one problem.

Harry's straight. Not only that but he's currently in a long term relationship with a girl who was supposed to be a one night shag. But no, Harry fucking falls in love with her and constantly invites her over to there shared flat and let it be said that those nights Louis doesn't sleep.

To be honest, no one could possibly sleep an once hearing porn like sounds from the room next to yours. And Louis tried to get headphones but they never block out the sounds out.

And what's even worse is the next morning, when Louis finally drags himself out of his bed absolutely exhausted, the bitch is on the couch watching TV. And Harry only makes breakfast for the two of them using the rest of the eggs.

So that morning Louis runs to McDonald's to get a underdone sandwich because it's 1 pm. 

That's where Louis was about 20 minutes ago anyway. Now he's in his car trying to cool himself down before he enters his home.

Thankfully the bitch and Harry are gone and Louis can peacefully relax watching some of his football he missed, last night.

"Aww! C'mon now Rovers! Get your head in the game!" Louis shouts aloud as he throws his hands to his hair. He just got it trimmed the other day and already it's growing back. He keeps his hands there for a bit before moving them back down to his lap.

He stays like that watching the telly until Harry walks back in the flat. Louis has absolutely no words for him, as he plops himself down next to Louis. "Lou? Lou? Are you mad at me?" Harry asked but though Louis could never really be mad at Harry he still ignores him. And he will until he never has to see that bitch again.

"I'm sorry Lou. I sshould've left the eggs for you. But last night it was just so-" Harry tries to explain but Louis has honestly had enough.

"Fuck off Harry! I don't need to hear about your sex life. I heard enough yesterday when I got zero sleep hearing your perverted sounds." Louis might have sounded like an angry perv but it was true.

He needed the stuff off of his chest.

"And mind you, not everyone is always mad at you. I just wanted to watch the television and relax for work tomorrow. But of course poor little Hazza needs his attention. Silly me! I should have given a damn about you-" Louis and his rant are cut short by a punch to his cheek and Harry taking off running to his room.

Well shit.

Louis grabbed his throbbing face and sat in shock for a moment. 

He had just made fun of his Harry and then gotten punched in the face, whist Harry ran off to go cry.

Smooth Tomlinson, now Harry will never like you.

Louis put his head in his hands as he realized he had just fucked up. But he didn't have time to be some creepy loverboy. He had to go be a good friend for Harry.

Even if that meant that he wouldn't be able to be happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
